Past the Mission
by Moon in Pisces
Summary: Diana/Martin. A tale of stepsibling love, of suicide, of deadly secrets and of finally smelling the roses. Some prose.
1. Just like that

**A/N: Hello! It has been a long while since I first posted this story. I've since then updated it by taking into account the suggestions made by my early reviewers. Be aware, I was not and am not a very religious follower of the Martin Mystery series. I was inspired to write this fic based upon watching only one episode of it one day and I took my inspiration and ran with it. I'm 18 now so it will be a little hard to know what my 13-year-old self was thinking starting this. With all that said, I hope you guys can enjoy it as much as I will enjoy taking part in it, as I am set on continuing and hopefully finishing it. Criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.**

Past the Mission : just like that

It was just another day. A day full of rose-colored laughter and inside jokes that hurt in your stomach and pulled your glee to silent glee. A day that made your eyes wide and the sight above you stop in time.

Time.

The wind raking the grass like that makes her heart move like that too. Diana stares across a field splattered with robust, soccer girls. She's not saying anything.

Her best friend, Jenny, is sitting beside her on the grass, withstanding the cheeky sun. And Diana stares across at Martin.

Jenny's like, "So…"

Jenny doesn't know.

Diana makes a half-laugh and slurps out of her straw from her koolaid sack, staring.

"How was the history test?"

Diana's like, "It was okay."

Jenny goes, "Really? Well, of course it was for you. I thought it was kind of hard 'cause like…"

Diana slurps.

_Cough._

_Slurp._

Soccer girls yell in the distance. Diana raises her eyebrows in concentration.

"…and yeah like I even studied until one o'clock in the morning yesterday like…"

The soccer girls kick the air as it stops in time. Martin weaves through them; Martin and his unfailing smiles.

"…And like Professor Wilkes said it was hard too but like…"

_Slurp._

Diana's green eyes quiver mirroring the rippling green blades of the grass, surrounding her. The green strands in her eyes and on the grass trail across the field to Martin. He's talking to a soccer girl. Martin always talks to soccer girls…

Martin catches her eyes just like how you can't avoid the sunrise.

Jenny's all, "Diana? Diana…"

She's like, "huh?"

Martin's like, "Hey ladies!" He comes over, raises his arms and pats the back of his neck. Flexes his muscles.

Jenny just rolls her eyes.

_Slurp_. Diana doesn't care. Sure.

Jenny's queue, "What are you up to now?"

Martin goes, "Just—you know…taking care of the ladies…" He flashes a quick smile behind him toward the soccer girls.

Diana finishes her koolaid, but that's all she had. Her mouth is tight on the tip of the straw. Martin looks at her now.

She doesn't care. Sure. Grease starts building up heavily in the joints of her hands and toes.

Then a noise now: a beep from his watch. 'Another-mission' look glares in his eyes. She doesn't' know what to think—what to do. But he just goes and grabs her arm and pulls her up from the grass. Just like  
that.

Just  
like  
that.

He's all, "We have to go!"

Jenny crosses her arms, eating their dust and catching Diana's thrown koolaid sack on her lap.

* * *

"Martin!" Diana yells.

They're in the school staff parking lot. A couple of cars are around. The school garage isn't far from where they're standing and even a row of trees. Au Natural smell invades her nose.

But really she can smell him.

_Pant.  
Pant._

She's the only one panting. The only one scared.

Martin grabs her. He's talking to himself.

The sun glares and even the pavement.

_Pant.  
Pant.  
Pant._

She goes, "Where's Java?"

He manages a smirk. "That doesn't matter right now."

She searches his face.

_Pant._

_Breath._

"Martin…?"

"Shh…"

Pressure goes on her shoulders and she's lowered underneath his gaze.

"What about…the mission…?" She asks.

He's all, "This is the mission."

_Breath._

His sultry oxygen wriggles on her collarbone. The pressure he puts on her shoulders ventures down her slender arms. "I love you Diana," He says.

Pressure. He moves his whole body closer to her.

_Pant._

He brushes her lips softly with his own—like warm rain. She can't breath. He pulls on her lips now. She can't breath. He nibbles on them playfully now with a smile stretching across his lips.

She wraps her hands around his head.

"I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you."


	2. A letter from my Dad

_Past the Mission : A letter from my Dad_

_Dush!_

Martin fumbles on the chain of the door to his dorm and gets in. The darkness inside is too quiet and numb. His neck is too bare. Friend rolls on his bed like a lion under a heat wave—takes a long breathe.

Friend's like, "Where were you?"

Martin sighs. He heads toward his desk with a slouched back.

"Hm?"

Martin's all, "None of your business."

Friend manages a tired laugh and sits himself up, all the while gathering his blanket to close folds. "I was waiting for you, man." He holds his gaze hard on Martin.

Martin pulls a drawer and shuffles through papers.

The mattress creaks under Friend's weight. Friend says, "Whatever, dude—it's late. I'm out of here."

_Snap!_

"AH!" Martin whips his pinky around. Stupid drawer!

Friend gives another tired laugh. Friend's like, "What are you looking for anyways?"

Martin goes, "Something."

"Dude, give me a break."

Martin pauses for a second. He's like, "I'm looking for a letter from my Dad."

Friend's expression changes to one with curiosity. He waits for it.

"His last letter ever."

Pause.

Martin suddenly punches the desk.

He then finds his control over his hand and roofs it over his eyes. It's too dark inside but Friend can still make out Martin's quivering shoulders.

Martin and his unfailing smiles rise and make him give out a tired laugh.

"Dude…?" Friend shakes his head with his eyes showing incredulity.

Martin's like, "It's been three months since he died. Diana doesn't know."

Pause.

Sighs.

Unfailing tired laughs—getting uptight now.

Friend goes, "Dude, why?"

Martin's all, "I can't let Diana know."

Bed's queue. Martin throws himself backwards on it, on the far end away from Friend, and bounces with the resulting vibration of the mattress. He utters, "I don't know…"

Friend says, "Come on, man. She needs to know. She's your sister."

"She's my _step_sister."

"Still."


	3. Time for another mission

**A/N: This story is dedicated to that one beautiful song 'Past the Mission' by Tori Amos.**

Past the Mission: Time for another mission

Friend left a while ago. Martin is still up, late into the night. He's hunched over, barely sitting on the edge of his bed, by the bedside lamp. The lamp's light stains him in a hostile yellow tint, washing out his messy blonde hair, and sickened complexion. He sits, his body frozen, rereading over and over every word of his dad's last letter.

His last letter ever.

'_My dearest daughter Diana,'_ the letter says, '_I'm writing back to let you know that I received your letter. I would also like to let you know that you are absolutely right. Those days when I wrote letters to people were far better than any email I could ever send in an instant! Writing letters, after all, was my specialty! I'm glad you found writing letters to be just as enjoyable. I'm also happy to hear that you and Martin are getting along well at school. Your mom and I are doing fine, but of course we miss you both very much! Here's an idea: this summer why don't we all go on a family vacation to Spain? We could tour the many beautiful cities there and at the same time catch up, right? Let me know if you two are available this summer. Love, your affectionate Dad, - Gerard.'_

Martin's eyes become hard and dry, from tiredness. His parched eyeballs burn across the lids of his eyes as he continuously scans the running cursive script. It's so late into the night. It's not right. He stole this letter from Diana; it wasn't right. He stole his Dad's existence from Diana.

He remembers how easy it was. Diana had rushed over to him one day randomly at school. In her excitement, she pulled out the letter from her purse and allowed Martin to read. She was so excited. She hadn't even waited a second to register Martin's reaction to the letter. She ran off as she had a mission to write back to Dad immediately. It was only after a day had passed that she felt the need to ask Martin about where her letter went. Upon learning the news of Dad's death, just moments after receiving the letter from Diana, Martin locked the letter away in his desk drawer and kept it all a secret. Diana would forever blame him for losing it, but secretly she would blame herself. He would always know this. It makes him sick knowing that.

Dad's last written words linger, interchanging with the words Friend had told him earlier: _"Come on, man. She needs to know. She's your sister."_

Suddenly, a piercing, whirring noise arises. The sound comes from his state of the art watch, which is haphazardly tossed on top of a growing pile of dirty laundry on the floor.

Martin gives the watch a look of annoyance, and stares in silence, as it painfully drills its whining into his ears. Time for another mission.

With a limp hand, Martin sweeps his bedside table to grab his cell and dials for Diana.

He counts three rings.

"Martin?" Her genteel voice makes him quiver, all the while, the constant whining noise about him chokes him up.

"Diana, come meet me! We've got a mission!" With that, he curtly hangs up. He doesn't have the heart to say more. Java's call is next. The whining grows faint.

Martin scrambles to his feet, storms out the door of his dorm and attempts to trace the signal. He meets Java and Diana, moments later, running for him outside in the school's main parking lot.

"Signal here!" Java barks. He points to a random cluster of bushes that border the parking lot.

The portal is in the form of a round circle flat on the ground, neighboring the round bushes.

"Great, let's go!" Martin says.

In a single file, the trio drop themselves down into the portal, liquefying out of sight.

* * *

M.O.M. spins around on her chair, behind her desk, and faces the door in front of her. She glares up, eyeing the trio as they dawdle their way into her office. Her jet, black hair is slickly combed and frames her face elegantly. Her light complexion glows by her shiny, crisp white suit, even though it's so late in the night.

"Hello, agents," She says calmly. Her slender fingers circle a glazed, porcelain mug of coffee. "Glad, to see you all up at this late hour."

Martin looks like death. His bloodshot eyes bore like a zombie onto the woman in charge. Diana and Java mirror the same facial queue.

This unsettling scene makes M.O.M. clear her throat, and settle more upright on her chair. She continues, "Anyway, a tiny village in Spain is reporting a number of mysterious break ins. We think it might be paranormal in nature, due to traces of extraterrestrial phlegm left off at every crime scene. At this time, whatever it is, is not fully known. It is up to you three, to find that out."

"Wait, where did you say this was in?" Diana asks. Martin can't help but notice a familiar root of anticipation in her eyes. He knows what this mission means to her.

"Spain," M.O.M. replies.

It is then a large oval portal cracks near the trio in the room.

"I'm finally going to Spain…" Diana says. It should be excitement, but it's not. She exchanges a tender look with Martin. She is sad eyes and a weak smile.

Even in his tired state, his whole existence becomes swallowed up in her gaze. His heart melts. He curses the thoughts arriving in his mind. '_Yeah,' _he thinks,_' and you're probably wondering if you're still going with Dad.'_

In front of M.O.M., it's so hard trying to resist the temptation to just hold her right there. He knows he can't. He loves her so much. She is the biggest love he's ever known, and the biggest lie he's ever kept.

"Goodbye, agents."

Immediately after M.O.M.'s farewell, Java runs into the oval portal first.

Shaking, Martin clasps Diana's hand. Her eyes widen with surprise at this abrupt display of affection. "Come on!" Martin huffs. He tugs on her arm forcefully.

Not caring to look back at M.O.M., Diana tightens her clasp in her stepbrother's hand and they both run into the portal together to Spain.


	4. I have to tell her

Past the Mission: I have to tell her

Spain is.  
Spain is.

The place is Spain for Diana. The place is the last link she has to her father. She sent a letter replying back to him, months ago, agreeing to a family vacation to Spain, but she had never received a reply in return. She called home many times, asking about it. Her mother never really answered her questions. Martin showed no signs of caring either. He was fine enjoying the independent life they led at the boarding school they attended. The only thing Diana could think of was that her father had left them for good.

Spain is the place.

In silence, Java, Martin and Diana stroll down the streets using Martin's watch as a guide to lead them to their assigned location. They are to meet with the local chief detective of the Spanish village they were in, named Villapadres, at his home.

As they stroll, there's a crack of vibrant spicy smells and heartiness under Diana's nose. She can hear the faintest strum of a flamenco guitar echoing in the breeze. She can trace the ruffling shirts hanging out to dry on balconies. She can feel the ashy, pebbled roads against the thin heels of her sandals. Feel the numerous stares on her from the Spanish locals, idle, waiting on the edge of the streets…

The bright sky above her is blinding.

Diana walks more at the back, as Martin and Java lead in front of her. She aligns herself right behind Martin. Martin is much taller than her. Even with his back to her, he towers over her. He continues walking, and she studies every sway his body makes. All the while, thoughts in her mind are racing.

Martin feels her eyes bore on him from behind him, and he looks back to meet her pensive expression. He goes, "Are you all right, Diana?"

Walking, still. "Yeah," She goes, "I'm all right. How far are we?"

"Not too far. We'll have to turn a corner somewhere soon…" Martin reads Diana's expression again. His brown eyes deepen with concern. He turns to Java, hands him the watch, and tells him, "You can lead the way for now."

"Ok," Java says in his gruff voice. He carries on.

Martin backs up to walk side by side with his stepsister. Diana doesn't face him right away. Martin grabs Diana and circles her in his arm, while she leans on his side. Walking, still.

He says softly, almost whispering, "What's the matter? Is it because I held your hand in front of—?"

"—_No_," Diana cuts in, "It's just…this whole thing with you and me, Spain, Dad, all the secrets and hiding…"

Martin tightens his arm around her. He's like, "I know…"

Diana heaves a big sigh. She's like, "Sorry, we should focus on the mission."

"No, I get it. I hate keeping us a secret. I hate keeping secrets…" Martin goes on, "Diana, I have something to tell you."

Diana stops walking and looks up at Martin's face, her blue eyes questioning. "What?" She asks.

Martin traces Diana's delicate features. He pauses as if contemplating whether he should continue. Diana's heart races.

It is then, Martin snaps out of his thinking spell, returns his arms back to his own sides and steps back away from her. He runs his hand through his high blonde hair nervously. He's says, "It's about Dad."

Diana's like, "Dad? What about Dad?"

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Java barks at the duo. He stands by the edge of a building, "We got to turn here!"

Diana doesn't want to leave this spot. Whatever Martin has to say to her about her father, it has to be important. For so long, she had thought Martin hadn't cared. She has to know what he has to say.

Martin starts on his feet to answer and meet Java, just when Diana suddenly grasps his arm tightly to stop him. She's all, "Just tell me!"

A look of horror washes over Martin's face. He says, "Come on, Diana—"

Diana gets it. She lets go and drops his arm. She goes, "He left us, right?"

"GUYS!" Java barks again.

"Coming Java!" Martin wails back. He takes a heavy breath. "No…"

Diana's lips crack into a maniacal smile. "Really? He didn't leave us? What then? Just say it!" she's screaming now.

Martin's face changes with annoyance. He's all, "You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever even brought it up. I just thought AH! —"

Diana and Martin yelp loudly as they are both hoisted on Java's bulky shoulders. The caveman hauls them finally around the corner and eventually to the front door of the detective's home.

The front door is painted a sweet honey brown. A flower wreath, strewn with marigolds, frames a painted wooden plate that reads, "_dulce casa, casa_" painted in purple cursive script.

* * *

"Come in, come in."

With all feet on the ground now, the trio walks into the foyer of the home. The detective sits at the far end of a dining table, facing their left. He wears an overbearing gray fedora hat. In front of him on the table is a spread of photographs. "Join me," He says in a notable Spanish accent.

Martin leads as they all find their places to sit around the dining table. Martin says, "Hello, Detective. I'm Martin. This is my…"

Martin darts his eyes on Diana to check on her. He notices that she has her face turned unnaturally to her left, keeping her from facing him intentionally.

"…my sister Diana. This is our friend Java," Martin finishes.

"Yes, yes I know who you all are. I'm Detective Burgos," the detective answers. He dives in to give each person a handshake.

"Cool. What's all this?" Martin asks referring to photographs.

"These are photographs taken at the crime scenes. I'm sure you've been told about the mysterious green slime left over. These are just some photos of that," Detective Burgos explains.

Martin says, "Would you happen to have a real sample of that on you? I'd like to scan it."

"Felipe!" Detective Burgos hollers. The trio jumps at this random burst. A tall man, wearing a long gray cloak walks into the foyer/dining room where everyone is sitting. On his chest is a police badge of some kind. Felipe hands the detective a glowing green glass vial with black-gloved hands.

"Gracias. Here you go," the detective coldly dismisses Felipe and hands the vial to Martin.

Using his state of the art watch, Martin scans the vial's contents.

"Anything?" Java barks.

The watch beeps twice and flashes a red light. Martin shakes his head, "No."

"That's interesting, who's that person standing there?" Diana says. Her dainty fingers lightly touch on a photograph that shows the figure of a man outside a window. Her voice barely audible, she says, "It looks like my Dad…"

Martin's all like, "That can't be…"

Diana asks, "Detective Burgos, have you seen this man before?"

"Yes, I see him all the time, he lives two houses away from us."

This takes both Martin and Diana by surprise. They lock eyes stricken with disbelief. It is then, Diana drags her chair back and stands up. She declares, "I need to go see him."

Martin snaps, "Why, Diana? It's not him! It can't be him!"

"Why the hell not?"

"…" Martin eats back his words. He stares hardly at the photograph grasped between Diana's fingers. He can't deny it to himself either. The person in the photograph looks exactly like their father. His trademark red hair is there and his crooked smile, his chiseled cheeks, his telling eyes…

"It must be him. Is his name Gerard Mystery?" Diana asks the detective.

Burgos answers, "Yes, it is. He's you're father? I had no idea."

"It can't be," Martin says.

"How long has he lived here?" Diana asks further.

Burgos replies, "A few months now, I believe. We could go see him right now if you like?"

"Thank you, that would be great! You have no idea…"

Martin throws his hands in the air in front of him and says, "Hold on. Hold on, this is all unbelievable! Why was this person at the crime scene to begin with?"

Burgos goes, "He works with the police force here too. He was investigating along with us."

Martin hangs his mouth open, with no other words to say. He has objected enough. He knows his dad is in the investigating business too. He also knows his dad is dead…

Burgos's like, "Let's go, then. It won't hurt us on our mission if we go now."

As everyone drags the chairs back to get up, there is no hiding the look of horror plastered on Martin's face. Soon he will be walking into a dead man's home.

Diana is so determined. She's the first person out the door. Slowly walking behind her, all Martin can think about is,

_I have to tell her_

_I have to tell her_

_I have to tell her _


End file.
